Journal Intime
by Saquedi
Summary: Santana, retrouve son journal intime qu'elle a tenu jusqu'à ses 17 ans. Son histoire est inscrite sur les pages du carnet. Qu'est-ce qui a forgé son caractère ? Qu'est- ce qui l'a rendue aussi forte ? Toutes ces énigmes seront bientôt résolues…


_Santana, retrouve son journal intime qu'elle a tenu jusqu'à ses 17 ans. Son histoire est inscrite sur les pages du carnet. Qu'est-ce qui a forgé son caractère ? Qu'est- ce qui l'a rendue aussi forte ? Toutes ces énigmes seront bientôt résolues…_

Il est à l'hôpital depuis plusieurs semaines mais je n'avais pas le courage de lui rendre visite. C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais aimé les hôpitaux mais je pense que j'aurai dû faire un effort. Au moins pour lui, j'aurai pu accompagner ma mère et Abuelita lorsqu'elles ont été le voir. Je ne pensais pas le découvrir comme ça, aussi faible, mon grand-père qui a toujours été si fort, comment est-il devenu aussi fragile ?

Pourquoi vivre dans le malheur ? Tous les jours je me lève et je me demande pourquoi. Rien ne me retient à la vie. Je ne suis pas heureuse pourtant j'espère. J'espère qu'un jour ça ira mieux. Je n'arrive même pas à décrire ce que je récent. Je repense à cette expression. Regard entre Abuelita et ma mère, regard de désespoir. Des yeux tristes, plus qu'expressifs. Qui veulent dire tant de choses à la fois « je suis désolée », « et maintenant ? », « je n'ai plus la force de me battre ». Tant d'expressions pour le caractériser. Un courant d'air froid, la mort qui passera bientôt. La faiblesse d'affronter le futur, l'envie de choisir la facilité. Un regard de quelques secondes révèle tant de choses sur l'état d'esprit d'une personne que je ne peux pas toutes les percevoir.

Il était condamné, il le savait. Fort devant ses proches, sa faiblesse n'était pas visible mais pourtant bien présente. Ses querelles de famille, il les avait toutes oubliées. Apres plusieurs années à refuser le pardon, il a changé. Que peuvent signifier de vielles disputes futiles sur son lit de mort ? Certaines personnes pensent qu'il est impossible de se changer soit même ou de changer quelqu'un d'autre, moi je pense que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai ni tout à fait faux. Je crois que les gens changent d'eux même quand ils en ressentent le besoin. Il a dit qu'il était foutu, il savait ce qu'il se passait. Il s'affaiblissait de jour en jour, d'heure en heure et de regards en regards. Jusqu'au bout il se sera battu. Il voulait vivre. Que ce serait-il passé s'il s'en était sorti ? Sûrement une nouvelle vie, un nouvel homme. Un homme serein qui aurait tout pardonné.

Je me sens coupable. Coupable de mon absence, je n'étais pas à ses côtés quand j'aurai du y être. J'ai été égoïste et effrontée mais je ne savais pas la chance que j'avais. Tout le monde dit encore à ce jour que qu'il était et qu'il restera à tout jamais un homme extraordinaire. Je pense qu'ils ont raison.

Avant son hospitalisation, je ne voyais pas son mal être mais j'avais déjà peur, comme si je savais ce qui aller se passer. Un jour je l'ai vu assis à la table de la salle à manger, il lisait son journal, même si il ne sortait plus il se tenait au courant de l'actualité. J'ai ouvert la porte et là, je l'ai vu les bras recroquevillés sur la table et la tête pendante comme un condamné oublié sur la potence. J'ai eu peur, je me suis dit que c'était fini, mais après l'avoir appelé plusieurs fois il a levé la tête et m'a regardé. Soulagement de courte durée. Une autre fois, je l'ai vu essayer de se lever alors qu'il était assis sur le canapé. Il a serré les poings, poussé sur ses bras de toutes ses forces pour essayer de se redresser, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il tremblait de tout son corps devant l'échec de cet effort. Apres plusieurs tentatives, il était debout mais ses jambes n'ont pas tenues. Au bout de quelques secondes, il est tombé. Il était gênait de me montrer sa faiblesse et, moi je ne savais pas comment réagir. Comment un homme aussi fort avait pu perdre autant de sa puissance et de sa résistance ? Je crois que c'est à cet instant que j'ai compris que c'était fini. Il ne ferait plus de vélo, il ne pourrait plus jamais remarcher. Il devrait désormais abandonner toutes les choses qu'il aimait tant.

Je pense qu'une mort comme celle-ci est une des pires qu'il puisse exister. Rester couché toute la journée dans un lit d'hôpital, perdre son intimité. Voir les autres malades et leur famille pleurer pour un rétablissement impossible de leur proche. Comment ne pas perdre espoir pendant ces longues nuits ou les pas de courses des infirmières résonnent à travers les murs, pour les entendre s'approcher et entrer dans la chambre d'à côté. Même si la personne qui est de l'autre côté est un inconnu, la peur est présente. Le bruit d'une réanimation, des machines et tout d'un coup, plus rien. Un frisson parcourt le corps; la mort a frappé.

La journée, de la famille, des amis sont là. Devant le malade ils sourient mais au fond d'eux ils pleurent. Il y a tant de choses à dire sur cette personne exceptionnelle que je ne peux pas toutes les écrire. L'image que je veux retenir de lui est celle d'un homme fort, intelligent qui s'intéressait à plein de choses différentes. Un homme qui aura su veiller sur sa famille. Quelqu'un qui aura pris soin de sa femme ainsi que sa fille. Pour ma part il aura été un grand père formidable et protecteur. Il a toujours été là pour moi et je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour tout ça. Un homme débrouillard et heureux, un homme qui ne s'est jamais plain de rien, voilà ce qu'il était.

L'enterrement était un passage difficile mais je devais passer par là. Tout s'est passé dans une tradition catholique des plus totales. Quand je suis arrivée près de la petite chapelle avec mon père, il y avait quelques personnes, ma mère et Abuelita étaient déjà présentes. C'était la dernière fois qu'elles pouvaient voir cette personne qui a tant compté pour elles. Elles se sont recueillies pendant quelques minutes devant le cercueil encore ouvert avant de sortir pour débuter la marche funèbre.

Les quelques mètres qui séparent la chapelle de l'église m'ont semblé des kilomètres. Le trajet a duré plusieurs interminables minutes. Pendant ce moment où le temps s'est arrêté, j'ai uniquement pensé à lutter contre mes larmes. Je ne pouvais pas montrer ma faiblesse, moi qui passe d'habitude pour une fille sans cœur. La messe a duré un peu moins d'une heure mais pendant ce temps je n'ai pas arrivé à lever mes yeux, ils étaient fixés au sol pendant que je me remémorais tous les souvenirs, bons et mauvais à propos de mon grand-père.

La mort de quelqu'un de proche est horrible, chaque jour est juste un moment de plus pour se rappeler les erreurs commises.

Avant cette tragédie, je me laisser porter par la vie et quand quelque chose ne se passai pas comme je le voulais je m'apitoyais sur mon sort. Mais je crois que désormais j'ai changé, je ne peux plus me permettre de ne penser qu'à moi et mes problèmes. Abuelita a perdu son mari, ma mère a perdu son père. Je dois être présente pour ces personnes, elles comptent beaucoup pour moi. Je me réveille encore la nuit après un mauvais cauchemar, parfois je rêve qu'il est encore là. Mais je ne pas peux me permettre ça, la vie continue et je me suis promis que désormais je serais plus résistante. Je ne me laisserai plus atteindre par les critiques, je veux devenir forte. L'année prochaine sera un autre changement pour moi le lycée. Là bas, la faiblesse ne sera pas acceptée, je ne veux pas être de ceux que personnes ne connait. Je veux être populaire.


End file.
